


Poltered

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, First Time, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Poltergeist activity gone just a little south for the boys. And some discoveries along the way. Please do the favour of a review!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Don't you see Dean...I have to do it.” Sam said as he lunged with the knife in his hand. Dean dodged.

 

“Sammy, snap out of it! This isn't you!” Dean yelled.

 

Sam smiled wickedly. “You have no idea how right you are.” There was a pause then Sam put on his sorrowful puppy dog face. “You wouldn't accept me as I came to you. So this is the only answer.” Dean watched in horror as Sam took the knife and slit both of his own wrists.

 

___()___

 

Sam woke with a start, his face and body covered in a sheen of sweat. He looked over in the other bed, Dean was blissfully unaware that Sam's world crumbled a little bit more for no reason he could fathom. These dreams had been going on for a couple of days which were two days longer than what Sam really wanted to see them. Finally he couldn't stand the thoughts and flopped back down on the bed noisily. 

 

Dean woke with a start flashing his knife hand around.

 

“Go back to sleep Dean. It was only me.” Sam said tiredly.

 

“Sam? What's wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“Nightmares, visions, I don't know but it's the same thing and it's happening over and over.” Sam said shakily.

 

This had Dean's full attention now. He sat up in bed looking over at his baby brother. “Talk to me bro.” He ordered.

 

Sam sat up and swung his legs around so that he was facing Dean. “It's kind of fuzzy, I really don't know what leads up to this but it all starts with us on a hunt, don't ask me where, I couldn't begin to tell you. We're walking through an old house and get attacked by a poltergeist. I was thrown across the room, you were pinned to the wall and dragged up to the ceiling. I panicked and tried to pull myself free. I don't know what happened next cause I didn't see it, or else that part of the dream doesn't want me to remember it. All I know is that we're back in a motel room and facing each other. I'm naked and uh, so are you.” Sam said uncomfortably. 

 

“Okay that's enough to make me curious.” Dean said.

 

“There was only one bed rumpled.” Sam continued.

 

“Correction, it went from curious to creepy in point two seconds.” Dean said.

 

Sam absently ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “We're arguing over some the I have the demon knife in my hand. I'm pissed as hell and I don't know why. Then I lunge at you and try to stab you, you dive out of the way. I say something crazy like, “You didn't want to accept me the way I am.” and then I slit my wrists.”

 

“Hold on a minute, what do you mean “I didn't want to accept you?”” Dean asked.

 

“Just that, and that was all. I can't explain it and it just doesn't make sense to me. But something happened”

 

Dean sat there for a moment lost in thought then looked over at him. “Two days ago you were looking up some jobs for us. You mentioned something about a haunted house in Clayton, Ohio. I remember that much.” 

 

“Yeah but that was such a little job I didn't figure you'd be interested so I just let it go.” Sam said.

 

Then unsettled Dean got out of bed and hurrying over to the dresser, opened Sam's laptop and booted it up.

 

“Come on Dean, it was just a bad dream.” Sam said.

 

“We'll find out in a minute so zip it.” Dean said. He logged into the computer then opened up the Firefox browser. He then did a search on Clayton, Ohio and mysterious deaths. He paled at the results and turned to look at Sam. “There's been four more deaths all of them surrounding an old house that's scheduled for demolition. The report says that they are attempting to locate the owners of the house but are so far having no luck in contacting them. A judge is expected to rule on this within two weeks. Sam if this is true and if the house is poltered, then if anything is built back on that property it will just inherit the trouble.”

 

“I know.” Sam said worriedly.

 

They traded looks for a long moment, then Sam cringed a bit and shook his head with a long sigh. “No matter how we cut it we're going to have to go.”

 

“We don't have to do this Sammy.” Dean said.

 

“What does it say about the deaths?” Sam asked.

 

Dean looked back and the laptop and frowned. “They're teenagers mostly. The police figure it's something like some high school prank gone bad so they're interrogating some people over at the school.”

 

“That's just great, they're tormenting parents and kids, when it's something totally different happening.”

 

Dean noted the worry lines on Sam's forehead and he shut the laptop down. Then walked over to his bed and sat down. “Let's try to get some sleep maybe we'll have some answers in the morning.” Dean said laying back down. Sam turned and lay back down as well. It was over an hour before sleep took them. 

 

They dozed more than slept for the rest of the night so that when 7:00 came around both rolled out and looked at each other grunting. After showers and morning ablutions they were ready at least to consider facing breakfast. After which they got on the road and headed Northeast towards Ohio. Both filled with dread but more with purpose as the deaths were up to six now. The attorney general was to be approached with an abandonment order and permission to level the house in question. They cringed as they read where Ghostfacers was wanting to investigate the phenomena of the house and nearly cheered as Sam was reading the article and closed with “The judicial circuit has ruled that the house is a hazard and that it shall be treated as such so with my adieu, Ghostfacers will not be coming to our community.” 

 

They drove throughout the day changing out until they were just southwest of Dayton. They were also exhausted, hungry, and road weary. So booking a motel room twenty miles from Clayton they proceeded to find a little home town diner nearby where they managed a meal and then returned to the motel and crashed on their beds.

 

“You said only one bed was slept in?” Dean asked.

 

“Huh? Oh the nightmare? Yeah, we were both birth naked and it felt like I was hyped up. It doesn't make sense to me. I mean okay so we both were naked, we've been that way around each other before and it's no big deal. But if one bed was messed that means...” Sam paused.

 

“Yeah we were sharing.” Dean finished. “We've done that before when things were tight, I don't see what the problem is.”

 

“Okay yeah, I get the sharing possibility, but we always wore boxers at least to bed and we weren't we like we'd just come out of the shower, it was late and I felt exhilerated and a bit sore in places I'm not supposed to be that sore.” Sam continued.

 

“You mean we had sex?” Dean asked knowing the answer.

 

“I'd say that was a real good probability.” Sam returned a bit panicked.

 

Dean rolled on his side facing Sam. “You got a problem with that?” Dean asked with all seriousness. Sam propped up and gaped, opened up, slack jawed gape at him.

 

When he was finally able to speak Sam could only say, “Dean, that's a little too weird for me. I may have fantasies but they haven't included you as a partner.”

 

“Why not...?” Dean pressed his game face threatening to crack.

 

“Dean, that's incest for crying out loud!” Sam yelped.

 

“Don't get yer panties in a wad Princess, I was just fucking with you. Yeah I know it's 'considered' incest and unnatural and all that shit. But hell, look at our lives, we're not exactly role models for a community good citizen award unless the world goes ape-shit.” Dean sighed and looked at Sam. “You ever done it with a guy before?” 

 

“What is this some kind of fucked up game of truth or dare? Okay,” Sam swallowed hard and looked at him levelly with the a furious blush coming on. “It was in college before Jesse came along. I tried it for a little while.”

 

“It doesn't suck if you're having a dry spell with getting girls does it?” Dean winked.

 

“I can't believe we're having this conversation!” Sam said still startled.

 

“I'm just saying,” Dean started really serious now, “okay you had a dream or vision, we were sharing a bed, you probably got fucked. How do you know it was me that did it?” 

 

“Dean you were the only guy around.” Sam said patiently.

 

“So, you claimed to be pinned down in the house, what's to say you didn't get plugged there?” Dean offered.

 

“Oh shit, man! This job is going from bad to worse.” Sam groaned. 

 

“Look I get you, and yeah it would be a little weird for me to consider fucking you, I've fantasized about it a couple of times.”

 

“DEAN!” Sam yelped.

 

“Hey honesty here dude so chill it was just a fantasy. We were doing a threesome.” Dean said frankly then added, “And once I fantasized about you giving me a blow-job. But that was shit in my skull, where it came from I've not got a clue. Would I do it in real life?” Dean asked the air, “Shit I don't know, okay? I've never been in that position so I can't tell you. I do know this though. I'm not gonna let it fuck with me on this hunt. There's too goddamned much at stake. We can't afford the distraction of shit like that, so are we good?” 

 

Sam flopped back down on his mattress. “We're good.” He said then added. “I gave you a blow-job? Was I any good?” He asked.

 

Dean rolled onto his back to get ready to doze for a while. “The best.” He mumbled loud enough for Sam to hear which for some reason prickled and punched up Sam's pride.

 

It was after 9:00 when they finally got to their room and they dozed like that until around 3:00 when Dean rolled over sat up and punched at Sam who was waking. 

 

“Come on, we're going to check that place out.”

 

Gathering up their stuff just in case they loaded up and drove towards the town of Clayton. It was late and as they passed through on the main road they noticed a couple of patrol cruisers parked at a Quik-Stop where the cops appeared to be chatting up the cashier. They ignored them and drove out to the address of the house in question. It was on a county road so there was a bit of trouble with their maps but they soon found the place. It looked nice enough for someone to come in and rent, provided they didn't mind a fixer-upper. They cruised the area for several moments then found a place to park that was close to the house but would hide the car. They hid in the brush and waited for several minutes until a patrol car drove by and didn't pause. It was a quick check of the place. 

 

“Let's go.” Dean said. He suited actions to words and quickly trotted across the street to the house in question. They entered through the back door and used the flashlights sparingly letting their night vision guide them. They walked through the kitchen and dining area and got into the living room. That's where things fell apart. The air immediately turned frigid and as they separated and circled the room Sam's eyes grew wide.

 

“Dean move away from that corn...” That was all he could manage before he was lifted up and thrown across the room, Dean came running to his aid but was hurled back across the room against a wall. He grimaced as he felt a skeletal hand lifting him high, his head almost brushing the ceiling. 

 

“DEAN!” Sam cried out the was silenced as if gagged. As if by it's on volition his belt loosened then pants and underwear were dragged to his ankles. 

 

“SAMMY!” Dean cried back and felt the tears of frustration and shame that were spilling down Sam's cheeks even as he felt his own tears of anger threatening. The attention of the poltergeist was diverted for a moment and that was enough for Dean to take his shotgun and fire just over Sam's back. Sam saw what was coming and knew it was the only way, he ducked his head quickly to shield his face from the flying salt. Immediately the presence left him and he was lying there sobbing against the floor. Dean was released and cumbled to a heap. Quickly he checked Sam over and gave him some privacy for his dignity to be regained. He ran to the back of the house where they'd come in and grabbed up the can of gas and rock salt. 

 

Sam grabbed the rock salt from him when he came into the room and tearing open the bag threw it around the room. Scattering it as if it were grain. Dean doused things down with the gas and as they backed out he left a gas trail. He walked over to the gas stove and turned on a burner then shut the back door. They ran, rather Dean ran and Sam limped miserably back to the car. Pulling out from their hidden spot they cringed as they heard a noise like a blow up bag popping and looked to see the living room of the old house engulfed in flame. Dean turned and drove out of the area and further got them out of the district. 

 

“Think that did the trick.” Sam asked angrily.

 

“Yeah, that house was tinder waiting to blow. Soon enough they'll be firemen out there, but my guess is that they'll let the heap burn.” Then Dean looked at Sam. “How you doing?”

 

“Considering I just got raped, oh I'm jim dandy!” Sam said roughly fighting to keep his emotions under control. 

 

“Fuck!” Dean exclaimed. “I was thinking something like that was going on and there was not a damn thing I could do to help stop it.”

 

“I'll get over it Dean. I will.” Sam said trying to sound brave. “After all it wasn't like I was really raped.”

 

“Close enough!” Dean rasped. “Let's get hell and gone out of here.” 

 

“I'm with you on that one bro.” Sam said looking out the passenger window with a haunted expression. “Whatever happens don't let me get undressed.” 

 

Dean almost chuckled then remembered the vision. “Right Sammy, no stripping. Let's just blow this pop stand.” 

 

They were four hours on the road with Sam dozing fitfully and Dean fighting to keep his eyes opened. It was swerving in the oncoming lane that convinced him it was time to find a motel. He managed to drive another hour before finding a small town with three motels in it. He took the third one and got them registered. He opened his door and just touched Sam. It was enough, Sam shot up in his seat full alert if groggy. 

“Huh?” He asked.

 

“Wake up until we can get in the room sleeping beauty.” They grabbed duffle bags and went into a nice enough motel room for the price. At least there was clean linens on the beds and the carpet didn't look too disreputable. Sam walked over to the far side bed and fell on it, nearly falling asleep before thinking about his clothing. It was July, it was hot and it was muggy as well. Dean cranked up the air conditioner in the room in hopes the pitiful little unit could help. He stripped down to his boxers and helped Sam do the same. 

 

“Dean please don't...” He insisted when he started to undo his belt for his pants. Dean backed up hands held high. 

 

“Sorry kiddo, wasn't thinking.” He said.

 

“No I'm sorry, a sorry excuse of a brother not to have seen that coming and try to avoid it.”

 

Dean reached up and pulled him into a rough hug. “You are NOT a sorry excuse for a brother. What you are is exhausted and fucked out.” Dean said.

 

“Dean!” Sam said.

 

“Sorry lil bro, but facts is facts, we deal with it straight up it helps to get over it.” 

 

“Hello! Who are you and what have you done with my repressive brother!?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean smiled. “Sam, I don't care, I'm already damaged goods, not worth your time. I just don't care.” He said tiredly. “Get some sleep.” He said lying down on his bed. Sam looked at his bed a moment and then to Dean.

 

“Scoot over.” He ordered.

 

“Sam!” Dean said startled. “You want that vision to come true!?” 

 

“No but I don't want to sleep alone, I'll keep my pants on at least and I'll lay on top of the sheet that way no contacting.” 

 

Dean complied until Sam lay down then he pulled up against his back and threw and arm carelessly across Sam's broad chest. 

 

“Dean! You don't have to...” Sam started. Dean's hand was on his left pec and he simply reached out seeming to know his target and grabbed a nipple and yanked. “SHIT! What was that for?” 

 

“For you to shut up and go to sleep, we're both tired, we need some shut eye. And even if I were interested I'm too pooped to party. Now shut it.” Dean ordered.

 

Amazingly they both fell asleep quickly. It was well after 2:00pm that afternoon when they woke, having slept since lying down at 3:00am. Sam was first to wake and he stripped out of his jeans and boxers with every intention of going to the bathroom for a piss and a shower, not necessarily in that order he grumbled to himself.

The next thing he knew he was waking in a hospital emergency room. His right wrist stitched and wrapped securely in gauze. He felt loggy and looked around seeing Dean rush to his side. 

 

“Sammy! Sam! Are you all right!? Okay stupid question. How do you feel? Even stupider question.” Dean paused for breath.

 

“Dean please. Drink of water.” He asked weary. Dean held him up so he could sip from the cup, after a few moments he raised his hand 'enough'. Dean let him carefully back down on the mattress. “You okay?” He asked.

 

“I'm fine. Scared shitless but fine. Do you remember anything?” Dean asked.

 

“Nothing, I got up to take a shower and the next thing I know I'm here what happened?” He asked.

 

Dean settled back a bit which is to say he stood by the bed with Sam.

 

___()___

 

Sam was walking towards the bathroom when a feral gleam took his eyes a moment and he froze. Dean was starting to wake now and saw his brother naked and aiming for the bathroom. Okay that wasn't unusual, him just standing there was. He eased out hand with the boot knife only to be rushed by Sam. 

 

Sam grabbed the knife hand and flexed the wrist just as Dean had trained him and the knife fell from nerveless fingers.

 

“SAM! Snap out of it!” Dean yelled.

 

“Sam's not taking messages right now. I'm his new operator.”

 

“Who!?” Dean started. 

 

“Sorry introductions not on my part.” He brought his knee up nailing Dean in the crotch. Dean fell backwards on the bed, groaning as Sam dove for the knife. Dean kicked hoping to throw Sam off balance by hitting him in the shoulder as he was bent double. It worked but Sam still had the knife. “I could threaten you but I find threatening him is more palatable. After all you'll do anything for your Sammy boy, won't you?” 

 

“SAM, come on please wake up! Take control!” Dean said as he neatly backflipped over the bed away from him, anything to keep distance, but he had to get that knife from him as well. 

 

“Adam Grinsby, I lived in that old shack of a place for years until the right people came along. You're brother is hell spawn thus tough enough to put up with me for a while. 

 

“I won't let you.” Dean said edgeing towards his pistol on the night stand. 

 

Sam brought the knife up to his throat. “I'm also not above slitting pretty boy's throat to get what I want as well. Now PLAY NICE!” 

 

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked slowly.

 

“Strip off the boxers for starters they'll just get in the way.”

 

“What!” He stammered as the started to comply. 

 

“Wow, I see nice things do come in small packages.” Adam commented.

 

“What do you want!?” Dean asked suddenly running various scenarios through his mind in hopes of coming up with a solution.

 

“Come here...uh uh...slowly sweet meat. I want to savour every wiggle waggle you bring me. You see I'm going to leave this meatsuit and take you for a while but I like to do things with a touch of flair and panache.” He said.

 

Dean was in front of him now barely three feet away. 

 

“Sucker.” Adam said through Sam as he feinted and slashed towards Dean who leapt back out of the way. Dean got in a few low kicks as Sam advanced. Sam stabbed at him trying to do damage then dove across the bed grabbing his pistol as he rolled.

 

“Sam please! Get control, don't do this!” Dean begged coming up with the pistol aimed at Sam. “SAM! Please this isn't you!” He dodged the blade again. 

 

“You don't know how right you are.” Sam said flipping the blade in his grip, he slashed once more at Dean then quickly brought the knife across and slashed his wrist. Dean dropped the pistol and grabbed his knife hand wrenching it causing the blade to be released. He knew his time was limited from the way he was bleeding.

 

“In nomine Domine Saboath sui filiique ite ad infernos!” He shouted. Immediately Sam's head wrenched back and the dominating spirit was expelled in a flash. Sam went instantly limp in his grasp. It was short work field dressing the wound, he knew it would take more attention but he needed to do this on their terms not have an ambulance show up. So he quickly dressed Sam in jeans and his T-shirt and then threw a T-shirt and his pants on in record time. He jammed his feet into his shoes as Sam was starting to come around. He slowly roused and was able with some help from Dean to stand enough to get him into the car. Dean made a quick dash into the office and asked where the nearest hospital was. They tried to tell him an ambulance would be quicker. 

 

“Not the way I drive.” And with that they quickly gave him directions. He was there in 15 minutes and sickened by the stench of blood that had soaked through the dressing and dripped on Sam's pants. He levered Sam up and got him through the ER doors. The nurse on duty saw the problem and immediately called for assistance. 

___()___

 

“And that's how you came to end up here.” Dean finished at last. 

 

“I'm sorry man, sorry for getting us involved in this.” Sam said his eyes filling.

 

Dean bent down and kissed his forehead gently. “We had to come the deaths were piling up. Who knows how many more would've happened if we hadn't.”

 

The door to the room opened and a doctor entered. She looked over Sam and nodded see that he was awake. “Good, I was on some final rounds and wanted to check in on you.” 

 

“Check in on me.” He asked.

 

“Protocol with our attempteds.” she said.

 

“What do you mean attempteds?” He asked.

 

“Suicide, unless you got that nick trying to shave.” She said pointing to his arm. “I had you in emergency OR to fix a small cut in the artery. You're lucky your partner was so swift in getting you here.” She said looking at Dean and smiling warmly.

 

“Oh he's my brother.” Sam said with a blush.

 

“Yeah and I'm Brad Pitt. Get some rest.” She said.

 

“But the room and the bill and ...” Sam said worriedly.

 

“Did you're 'brother' tell you. This is a Catholic Hospital we treat like the rest without regards to who you are or your ability to pay. Besides the Church is covering this for you, standard practice with all attempteds. You want me to call a priest for you?” She asked.

 

“No, that's okay, thanks.” 

 

“Well, if you need anything just ring for one of the sisters.” She said then she left the room.

 

The door was barely shut when Sam lifted his wrist and looked at the bandage. “Just one...he just got one wrist. We can manipulate fate.” He said wistfully. 

 

“I'll manipulate you if you don't learn some better defense mechanisms.” Dean told him.

 

“Dean you're sounding kinky.” Sam said worriedly.

 

Dean bent down until they were practically nose to nose. “What I'm sounding is serious, we got to work on this. That thing possessed you by raping you, something at least I wouldn't do...well not unless you wanted me to.” Dean grinned down and planted a kiss on Sam's lips. Sam was immediately shocked into speechlessness. “Ah silence, a rare quality in the genus Sammy.” Dean said as he started to pull back, then Sam grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back into a kiss. It was long and warm and inviting. When they parted they both were panting.

 

“Yeah, brothers, sure.” Sam heard the Doctor said as she eased the door back shut. 

 

“Why did you do that?” Dean asked him.

 

Sam was blushing furiously. “It may be the only time that something like this might happen.”

 

“Well I hope you don't make it a habit of becoming possessed.” Dean told him.

 

“Not what I'm talking about. I mean all this, you and me stuff. I at least wanted something to remember. Even if it does freak me out just a little.”

 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. “Sammy, we will take this as far as you want and only that far. I'm not going to twist your arm and try to make you something your not.”

 

“I think I can work with that.” Sam said still pink around the edges. 

 

“Ain't no possession, cage, or critter going to stand between us, ever.” Dean said smiling and brushing Sam's cheek with the back of his hand.

 

“Okay SERIOUS chick-flick moment here.” Sam said startled.

 

Dean shrugged. “I'm good with it.”


End file.
